Lincoln and Luna
by Kartoonkid95
Summary: Every once in a while, a pair of siblings arrange a night to be together and reiterate their special connection.


It was 10:30PM on a Saturday night, in a not so humble house that housed a large family of 13. The younger set of sisters were asleep in the beds; the parents and older sisters were just about to call it a day. But two souls were not in the beds tonight.

Instead, on that warm June night, two siblings, the one boy and his rockin' sister, had set up camp in the basement; each brought down their sleeping bags and pillows, and they had an electric lantern to give them light in the darkness. This occurs once every so often between them, for these two siblings share a special bond.

"I like it when we do this, Luna," the brother said to his rockin' sister. "After taking so much from the others, it's nice when can connect with you one-on-one."

"So do I, bro," the sister replied, "Besides jammin' out, I feel happiest when I'm with you."

Then, the sister asked a question.

"You remember when I taught you to jam."

"Yep."

"And I used to sing you to sleep?"

"Yeah. Even before you became a rocker, I knew you were a great singer."

"Awww."

The two siblings continued to talk around the lantern about their exploits from days gone by. They talked about life, about the times they played with each other, how they loved each other, and how they get around living with the other nine siblings.

Finally, the brother asked his sister a question.

"Luna…how come we are the ones who share this kind of connection? I mean, I love the others, but why is it you that I have this special thing with."

The sister was perplexed by this question, so she tried answering the best she could.

"Well, I guess it's because we played together the most, and…we loved music…and we were kind of awkward spirits. I don't know, but we just had that thing. I mean, back then, I was really shy, and you were the one I talked to the most."

The brother was now beginning to feel sleepy. He yawned, and he asked one more request.

"Luna…could you tell me…the story?"

She could never deny this request. She'd done it other times during their basement campouts. As the boy shut his eyes, she began to tell the tale.

"It was on a nippy February evening. Pop-Pop was watching us while Mom and Dad were at the hospital. We got the call from Dad, saying that it was a boy. Frankly, we were all expecting a girl, but we were happy nonetheless. When we came to the hospital, the girls came in to get a first look at you. They thought you were so adorable, but…I was a little afraid.

* * *

"Luna, don't you want to meet your brother, Lincoln?"

"B-B-But…w-what if h-he doesn't l-like me?"

"Oh, I'm sure he'll love you."

"B-But he's crying."

"Oh, that's just your sisters overwhelming him. You know how they are."

Sure enough, her mother was admonishing her sisters and trying to comfort the newborn in her arms. As they passed her to join their grandfather outside the room, the shy girl's father took her by the hand to his wife."

"See? Now, just come over and say hello."

The girl was propped up on the hospital bed, getting a good center view of the bundle in her mother's arms. The baby was starting to calm down has his mother whispered comforting words to him. After he calmed, he opened his eyes, and started at the four-year-old with her eyes closed. The girl opened one eye slowly, and both suddenly shot open when she saw just how small and cute her brother was. They both started at each other for a while before the baby stretched out his arms for his sister's face. She leaned forward, and the boy grabbed her nose, making her smile and giggle.

It was clear that this was the start of something special. Both parents looked at each other with warmth, happy the two children were getting along so well. The daughter was given permission to hold the newborn in her arms, and the two children shared a nose kiss before she began to tell him something.

"Hello, little brother. I'm your big sister, Luna. We're going to do all kinds of things together, and be the very best of friends."

At this point, the baby boy yawned his first yawn, and he drifted off to sleep for the very first time. Finally, the girl leaned her head into his sleeping face, and whispered a promise…

"Luna loves you. Always."

* * *

By now, the boy had already fallen fast asleep. His sister, weary herself now, lowered the light of the electric lantern, and she and got snug in her sleeping bag. The last thing she did was place her hand over her sleeping brother's outstretched hand, and whisper the words of the promise from long ago…

"Luna loves you. Always."


End file.
